Titus Mede II
(True) (Double) |Base ID = (True) (Double) |caption = Emperor Titus Mede II, as seen in |skills = Restoration }} |Emperor Titus Mede II (Legends)}} Titus Mede II is the reigning Emperor of Tamriel in 4E 201. He ascended to the throne in the year 4E 168. He is a member of the Mede Dynasty of the Tamrielic Empire. Background In 4E 175 Titus Mede II signed the White-Gold Concordat at the end of the Great War, a treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, that banned Talos worship in the Empire.The Great War According to The Talos Mistake, Emperor Titus II had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor at the start of the Great War, the publication may be an effort to save face after the Empire was terribly diminished by the Great War. This event led to the Markarth Incident, which itself sparked the Civil War in Skyrim between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion.Dialogue with Jarl Igmund He was known for planning and taking part in the Battle of the Red Ring, a successful Imperial move to retake the Imperial City and defeat the Aldmeri Dominion's main invasion force in Cyrodiil. However, in reality it was not Titus Mede leading the charge as he had been wounded, but the Forgotten Hero wearing the Emperor's armor at his request.Story mode of The Elder Scrolls: Legends Assassination If the Dragonborn was appointed Listener of the Dark Brotherhood during the Fourth Era, they might have infiltrated The Katariah to assassinate Emperor Titus Mede II on a contract, set up by Amaund Motierre of the Elder Council. To Kill an Empire .]] To finally execute the Dark Brotherhood's master plan of killing the Emperor, the Dragonborn impersonates The Gourmet, Titus Mede's personal chef, to try to add Jarrin Root, a poisonous plant capable of instantly killing anyone who ingests it, into the Emperor's meal. If the root was added, the Emperor dies after tasting the food, and, if it wasn't, the Dragonborn must silently kill him. While the Dragonborn escapes, they are stopped by three Penitus Oculatus Agents who inform that the Emperor was simply a decoy, and someone in the Brotherhood leaked the assassination plot and told the Penitus Oculatus to capture the Dragonborn. Hail Sithis! When the Dragonborn spoke with the Emperor, he did not resist and embraced his death, stating that there is no escape from the Dark Brotherhood. However, he asked for one final favor before he was assassinated: for the Dark Brotherhood's contractor, Amaund Motierre, to be killed because of his contract. No extra reward is gained for doing so, aside from some extra loot on Amaund Motierre's corpse, which consists of a few valuable gems. The reward of 20,000 can still be collected either way. Dialogue Hail Sithis! "And, once more, I prove Commander Maro the fool. I told him you can't stop the Dark Brotherhood. Never could." "Come now, don't be shy. You haven't come this far just to stand there gawking." :You were... expecting me? "But of course. You and I have a date with destiny. But so it is with assassins and emperors, hmm? Yes, I must die. And you must deliver the blow. It is simply the way it is. But I wonder... would you suffer an old man a few more words before the deed is done?" :Your rule is at an end! Sithis commands it! "Oh, you can save your sinister bravado. I'll not go to my grave whimpering like an infant. I know why you're here. I must die. And you must deliver the blow. It is simply the way it is. But I wonder... would you suffer an old man a few more words before the deed is done?" :(Remain silent) "You and I have a date with destiny, it would seem. But so it is with assassins and emperors, hmm? Yes, I must die. And you must deliver the blow. It is simply the way it is. But I wonder... would you suffer an old man a few more words before the deed is done?" ::I'm listening. "I thank you for your courtesy. You will kill me, and I have accepted that fate. But regardless of your path through life, I sense in you a certain... ambition. So I ask of you a favor. An old man's dying wish. While there are many who would see me dead, there is one who set the machine in motion. This person, whomever he or she may be, must be punished for their treachery. Once you have been rewarded for my assassination, I want you to kill the very person who ordered it. Would you do me this kindness?" ::I've heard enough. Your life ends now. "Tsk. How unfortunate. I had hoped you would honor an old man's dying wish. Well, let's be done with it then." ::(Remain silent) "You will hear me out, then? Good. You will kill me, and I have accepted that fate. But regardless of your path through life, I sense in you a certain... ambition. So I ask of you a favor. An old man's dying wish. While there are many who would see me dead, there is one who set the machine in motion. This person, whomever he or she may be, must be punished for their treachery. Once you have been rewarded for my assassination, I want you to kill the very person who ordered it. Would you do me this kindness?" :::I'll... consider your request. "Thank you. Now, on to the business at hand I suppose, hmm?" :::A Dark Brotherhood assassin doesn't do... favors. "Hmph. Pity. I had hoped to obtain even a modicum of justice. Well, on to the business at hand then, hmm?" :::(Remain silent) "Well. Perhaps you'll at least consider it, hmm? Now, on to the business at hand..." "Well? I won't fight you, so we may as well get this over with." Conversations The Potage le Magnifique Noblewoman: "But aren't you the least bit nervous? After everything that's happened?" Emperor Titus Mede II: "You mean the wedding? My cousin's apparent murder? An unfortunate misunderstanding, no more. Cold mead, hot tempers... these things happen." Nobleman: "Quite. Yet that recent business with the young officer. Maro, was it? How dreadful. The son of your commander, plotting your assassination." Emperor Titus Mede II: "Yes, an unfortunate turn of events, that. But an isolated incident. And I have been assured the faults was with the man's son alone. Truth is, we are in no danger whatsoever. Killing an Emperor can be useful, but befriending one? Now that's beneficial - as I'm sure you'd all agree." entering the dining room Emperor Titus Mede II: "Aha! Here we are. Honored guests, I present to you - the Gourmet! Ah, the Potage le Magnifique. So delicious. My friends, as emperor, I of course reserve the right of first taste." Noblemen: "(Laughing.)" Noblewoman: "(Laughing.)" Emperor Titus Mede II: "Oh... Oh how marvelous. Just delicious. It is everything I had hoped it would be. Please, everyone. Enjoy." Assassination Noblewoman: "But aren't you the least bit nervous? After everything that's happened?" Emperor Titus Mede II: "You mean the wedding? My cousin's apparent murder? An unfortunate misunderstanding, no more. Cold mead, hot tempers... these things happen." Nobleman: "Quite. Yet that recent business with the young officer. Maro, was it? How dreadful. The son of your commander, plotting your assassination." Emperor Titus Mede II: "Yes, an unfortunate turn of events, that. But an isolated incident. And I have been assured the faults was with the man's son alone. Truth is, we are in no danger whatsoever. Killing an Emperor can be useful, but befriending one? Now that's beneficial - as I'm sure you'd all agree." entering the dining room Emperor Titus Mede II: "Aha! Here we are. Honored guests, I present to you - the Gourmet! Ah, the Potage le Magnifique. So delicious. My friends, as emperor, I of course reserve the right of first taste." Noblemen: "(Laughing.)" Noblewoman: "(Laughing.)" Emperor Titus Mede II: "Oh... Oh how marvelous. Just delicious. It is everything I had hoped it would be. It.... I.... I think something's... wrong... I... Hunh..." Penitus Oculatus Agent: "By the gods! The Gourmet and the chef have poisoned the Emperor! Get them!" Gianna: "What? No! No, you don't understand! There's been some kind of mistake! I... Aggghhh!" Quotes *''"I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time."'' - As the decoy *''"So glad we kept you in Skyrim. Serving your Emperor was worth the wait, of course."'' - As the decoy *''"You're not at all what I expected. I imagined you'd be fatter, honestly."'' - As the decoy *''"You've done your duty and we're all very grateful. Now... I'd like to eat."'' - As the decoy Trivia *The death of the Emperor has no effect on the Main Quest or Civil War questline. However, if the Dragonborn joins the Imperial Legion after his death, the oath will be "undying loyalty to the Emperor", instead of "undying loyalty to Emperor Titus Mede II". Furthermore, some guards may speak some additional lines of dialogue when interacted with. *The Emperor is voiced by Wes Johnson, who also voices Lucien Lachance and Sheogorath, as well as the male Imperials of . *The Emperor wears unique apparel called the Emperor's Robes, which may also be found in his dresser on The Katariah, and on the decoy Emperor during the quest "To Kill an Empire". If the Emperor's Robes are taken after he has been killed, and the spell Dead Thrall is used on him, upon exiting the ship he will be wearing another pair of the Emperor's Robes. *Unlike many other characters, the Emperor does not react to Werewolf and Vampire Lord transformations. Appearances * * **''Heroes of Skyrim'' cs:Titus Mede II. de:Titus Mede II. (Skyrim) es:Tito Mede II it:Titus Mede II pl:Titus Mede II ru:Тит Мид II fr:Titus Mede II Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Emperors